


Hunger

by Emono



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Episode: Bastogne, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: Babe knew he was playing with fire. In Bastogne, his luck runs out. (aka: Joe loses control, Chuck tries to fix things, and Babe forgives)





	Hunger

Babe knew he was playing with fire. His mother had always told him to stay from vampires. They were cold blooded thieves and ruffians, cutthroats, real monsters that walked among them. And he’d truly believed all that until he’d joined the army. Easy Company had plenty of vamps folded into the mix. Two in particular had stolen his attention since day one and from then on he’d been well and truly fucked.

 

How was he supposed to resist Charles Grant? The neat golden line of his hair, the unnatural blue of his eyes, looking as if he were carved out of bronzed marble. He had a fullness to his cheeks and lips that drew the eye. His voice was as smooth as his skin and he was one of the few voices of reason in Easy. The men respected and followed him, even though he was a vampire.

 

Chuck’s mate was his opposite in a staggering amount of ways.

 

Babe had seen right away that Joe Liebgott was a force to be reckoned with. Soft, swooping hair and eyes like inkwells that stained what fell beneath his glares. He was sleek and fast compared to his mate’s bulk. His cheeks and jaw were sharp enough to cut if one dared to get close enough. He bit and spat and hissed like the predator they accused him of being. He was a vampire stereotype in those ways and most gave him a wide berth. That was fine with Babe because that had given him plenty of time and space to get close to him, and his mate.

 

There were two things Chuck and Joe had in common. When they parted the plush line of their lips there were matching fangs lying in wait. That, and they both held great affection for Babe. _That_ was something Babe would never understand. The pair were deadly and gorgeous and perfect for one another. How he, a stupid human, managed to squirm his way into their bed and hearts still confused the shit out of him.

 

Not that he was complaining! It was just a dangerous situation to be in. A human fucking (and falling love) with a vampire usually meant a short life. So many rallied against it and claimed it was a practice for the suicidal. Early on, Chuck had assured him that those tragedies usually came from botched turnings or the work of fledgling vampires whose sires had abandoned them. They were always careful with him and watched their strength. They’d never hurt him and he trusted them with his life. The three had even dared to play around with a little blood but only ever just a nip, a tease.

 

But in Bastogne, Babe’s luck ran out.

 

o0o

 

Babe knew better. It wasn’t a secret that the vampires in Easy were starving just as much as the humans. Blood was in short supply just like game or rations. They were turning comatose in their foxholes. Some were worse than others. Older vamps like Martin were better at shaking it off. The younger ones like Toye were getting harder to rouse up for their shifts. Their limbs were going stiff and their skin was turning ashy as blood ran thin.

 

Roe did what he could but there just weren’t enough blood packs to go around. He managed to get them a mouthful a day but it wasn’t enough. He tried to offer his own wrist but the Easy vamps had collectively refused to feed off their human brothers for fear of truly hurting them. If they were going to starve it would be together.

 

Chuck was thankfully far older than he appeared. He’d taken to the starvation well enough and kept his wits about him. Joe, on the other hand, was suffering. He was younger than his mate and it showed in the way he started to get quiet, to drag. Joe was used to gorging himself  and without more than a lick of blood a day he was the first vampire to shut down completely. Winters gave him reprieve to stay in his foxhole and hold his energy for combat until blood supplies came.

 

And Babe had known better.

 

Babe had helped Roe out of his hole to get to Welsh and the medic had accidentally cut him on the way out. It was a good slice across his palm and he had nothing to cover it with. He refused to use his scarf. The moment the shelling stopped, Babe staggered out into the night to find Spina and get a bandage. He staggered by foxhole after foxhole, peering in. A few of his pointy-toothed friends told him to get out of there with that shit and it didn’t click together.

 

He knew better. He knew where Joe’s hole was. He _knew_ he was openly bleeding and still he’d bumbled through the camp. The only good thing about it was he probably wouldn’t live long enough to make that mistake again.

 

Joe had moved faster than he could see with his human eyes in the dark. It had been a blur of shadow and an iron-tight grip that had taken him to the ground. He should’ve screamed, he should’ve done a lot of things as his scarf was ripped away and his helmet rolled off.

 

It had hurt at first. A pain so bright and hot it had wiped his vision and his mind. He’d felt Joe’s fangs before but never near anything so sensitive as his throat. They were razor sharp and smooth as they sunk into his flesh without hesitation. Babe knew logically he should’ve yelled for help and fought Joe off. The man was mad with hunger and it would’ve been a struggle but he would’ve at least garnered more attention than laying in the snow like a lump. He also knew exactly why he stopped struggling. Chuck had told him all about a vampire’s saliva and how it was an exotic poison to humans in the way it drugged their bodies with pleasure when it hit their bloodstream. They had toyed with it. Babe had allowed his fingers to be nicked so his boys could lap over the wounds. He remembered how the tingling had gone straight to his cock and how he’d moaned with his fingers sliding across their tongues.

 

He’d never come so hard and his body was starting to remember that feeling. He should’ve known…

 

Babe moaned at the stars and pawed at Joe’s shoulders, hooking a leg around his waist and grinding away against the whipcord body. Chuck was carved of ice and steely control, wanting to wind him up and tease him until he wanted to scream, But Joe was wildfire and he could feel that in the way he fed with reckless abandon, humping between his thighs as his cock stiffened up.

 

Need flushed through him and he wondered if Joe could taste it in his blood. The pain faded to exquisite pleasure that had his dick throbbing and his eyes going cross. Something in that damn smart mouth of his was turning Babe into a mess. The suck and pull didn’t bother him at the start. He was too busy whimpering like a cat in heat to see where it was going.

  
This wasn’t his Joe. This was a hungry animal and he was eating him alive.  

 

The stars were dimming to bright bursts of light in the sky. His chest felt heavy and it was harder to get a full breath. When he did he could taste blood on the back of his tongue. He tried to call out to Joe but the starved vampire slurping and growling against his throat told him it was a lost cause. How much had he taken? What did Chuck say about limits…? _Shit_.

 

Babe pawed weakly at Joe’s shoulders to try and push him off. The pleasure was still there and he was hard as nails under his ODs but he was getting dizzy. The cold of Bastogne was starting to creep into his bones and he feared it wasn’t just the snow anymore. He could feel something hot dripping down his throat and he knew he’d become a messy meal. It would’ve made him laugh if he hadn’t been so terrified.

 

His traitorous dick was still hard even when his vision started going spotty.

 

“Joe,” he choked out as he started to slip into a fog. His legs fell limp into the snow and there was a painful tingle building up in his fingertips. In a last ditch effort he yanked off his glove and shoved a hand in Joe’s hair. He knocked the vamp’s helmet off and it joined his own. Babe was grateful he could still feel something beside the low wave of hopeless desire. He gripped his friend’s hair the best he could and tried to think of some way to convince him to let go but came up short.

 

Joe was moaning against his throat but everything was going a bit fuzzy. Why should he make him stop? What were they all fighting out here for, anyway? A patch of forest that no one in the States gave a shit in hell about. If the cold didn’t kill them it was going to be the damn Germans or worse. They were shivering to death side by side one night at a time and soon there wouldn’t be anything left. They’d all end up like Julian in the end - bleeding out and alone.

 

Babe sucked in a chilly breath and laid his hand on the vampire’s nape, feeling the way he swallowed. “S’yours.” _Take it all if you want. I'm yours._

 

Better under Joe’s fangs than a German bullet. He just hoped they didn’t tell his Ma how he went.

 

o0o

 

Chuck found them like that. He could’ve spotted his mate and their human lover at a hundred yards even in the black of Bastogne. He heard the whispers down the line about something going on, Babe and Joe’s names echoing alongside his own. Roe had grabbed him out of his hole and demanded he get to the rear. No one seemed to know for sure what was happening so Chuck ran, wasting precious energy to flit past the foxholes.

 

Chuck caught the scent of blood before he saw the cluster of troopers gathered around a scene. He could hear them calling Joe’s name and begging him to _stop_. Chuck knew his mate intimately and it wasn’t hard to figure out what had happened. He growled and threw down his rifle, tossed his helmet, and stripped his gloves. He knew this shit was going to happen.

 

“Move!” Chuck bellowed, pushing past the humans with ease. He prepared to pull Joe off one of their friends but he was taken aback at the shock of red hair beneath his mate’s hunched form. “Joseph, _no_!”

 

Chuck tried to push down the initial wave of panic. He knew nothing good would come of making a scene. He snapped his mouth shut and hurried over, dropping to his knees beside the pair. He made a sharp noise and gestured at the crowd. Alley quickly herded their friends back and urged them into their foxholes. All except Roe who waited patiently with his medkit.

 

Chuck took a few measured breaths and looked them over. There was a cut on Babe’s hand. He must’ve gotten too close. Babe had gone limp but Chuck could hear his heart going strong. His breath crystallized the air and his lashes flickered with each exhale. Those eyes were far gone but open. He reached out to touch his cheek but Joe’s growl made him retreat.

 

This wouldn’t be easy.

 

Chuck laid his hand on Joe’s back and his mate reared back with a snarl, clutching Babe tight but raising his head. Joe’s eyes were rimmed in crimson and blown out completely. His fangs were sunk deep into Babe’s throat and blood smeared his lips, dripping down into the snow. The flush was back to his skin but at the cost of their human’s health. His gulping slowed to a stop as he blinked owlishly at Chuck.

 

“Darling,” Chuck purred, rubbing between his shoulders. “What have you got there, hm?” He dared to curl a hand behind Babe’s head to support him and was glad that Joe kicked up no protest. “The sweetest little treat in all of Easy. Aren’t you a lucky boy?”

 

Joe chirped, jaw thankfully still as he listened.

 

“Darling, don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Chuck questioned quietly. “Hm? You’ve been hungry for so long I’m afraid you’re going to make yourself sick.”

 

Joe tightened his arms around Babe and sunk his teeth in further.

 

“Ah-ah,” Chuck scolded. “That’s enough, Joseph. That’s not a meal. You’re going to let him go and let Doc look at him.”

 

Joe visibly struggled with himself. He eased his fangs out of Babe’s pale skin and tongued over the wound to seal up the holes he left behind. “Mine.”

 

“Yes, darling, yours,” Chuck promised. “That’s why you need to let him go.”

 

Joe whimpered and pressed his face against the human’s throat. “B-Babe?”

 

“Yes, that’s our sweet Babe,” Chuck crooned, rubbing his thumb over the human’s temple as he heard his heart skip. “Our pretty boy. Remember? We were going to take our time with him. We were supposed to drink together.”

 

Joe sucked in a raspy breath and his pupils receded just a touch. “Bed.”

 

“That’s it.”

 

“On a...we were waiting on a bed,” Joe murmured, softening up his touch. He pulled back and looked over Babe with dawning horror. “Oh _Christ_. Babe!”

 

Chuck quickly hushed him and scooted closer. “Joseph, darling, it’s okay. Let Doc take a look at him.”

 

Once he was sure Joe was back to himself he gestured the medic over. He eased Joe into his lap while Roe laid Babe out and started checking his vitals. Joe buried his face in his neck and curled tight against him as he shook in horror. He pet through Joe’s hair and watched Roe patch their human up with a crucial eye. Chuck felt a startling trickle of tears on his skin and held Joe closer as misery overtook him.

 

“Shh, Joe,” Chuck whispered, clutching him close even as Winters came storming into the clearing. He bared his teeth at their vampire CO and laid a possessive hand along the back of his mate’s head. “He’ll be okay.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Joe babbled against his neck in a pained whisper. “H-He just smelled so good. I didn’t know, I couldn’t see. He was close. _Chuck_.”

 

He pet through Joe’s hair as he dissolved into a whine. He shushed him gently and eyed Winters until he backed off. The whole thing was an accident and they’d talk officially later but for now his mate was his sole concern. Joe started to scrabble at his shoulder and squirmed until he sat back enough to look into his face. There was still red bleeding into warm brown but he looked more sane.

 

“What if he dies?” Joe rasped, face starting to pull in a sob. “Fucking shit, Chuck, what if I killed him? We never told him we loved him. He doesn’t fucking _know_ -”

 

Chuck cradled his jaw and pressed a thumb to his damp lips. He wanted to tell his mate to calm down and be quiet but he was too busy staring at the drying blood across his mouth and throat. Babe’s blood. Their human, their sweetheart, their precious one. He dipped in to kiss Joe but stopped a breath away. Joe’s breath caught as they stared at one another, eyes roaming down to parted lips and how easy it would be.

 

Chuck knew that one kiss, one lick, would break his fragile resolve. If he tasted Babe on Joe’s lips nothing short of God Himself would be able to stop him from taking him right there in the snow with all their friends around. He hissed and pulled back with a wince. “Wash off before I lick you clean myself.”

 

A flicker of a smirk crossed his face. “That’s not much of an incentive.”

 

o0o

 

Babe was taken off the line for nearly three days. Rumor around Easy was that Roe raided a vampire colonel’s personal stash to get Babe the blood he needed in time. Out of everyone, Joe took Babe’s absence the hardest. He spent his days quiet and tucked close to Chuck’s side, averting the eyes of the humans and keeping his hands to himself. No one who mattered blamed him for his loss of control but there were always whispers of _‘monster’_ and _‘corpse’_ . Joe hated _‘demon’_ the most and it followed him like a shadow, especially with Cobb. He caught the bastard bad mouthing them to the replacements all the time but now it had ramped up.

 

“Did you see what he did to Heffron?” Joe heard Cobb whispering two holes over, scaring the shit out of two of the newest humans. “We’re nothing but food troughs to them. God damn drinking fountains!”

 

Thankfully Chuck pulled him from the foxhole and put him further up the line, knowing his patience only went so far.

 

o0o

 

Chuck rubbed his aching eyes with a grimace. The lack of blood was finally starting to get to him. He thought he could’ve made it a lot longer but before Bastogne he had given his share of a cow over to Jackson. The kid was practically a fledgling and he’d needed it more than the rest of them. It had felt like a noble gesture at the time but now his body was slowing down. He was starting to feel the cold in the marrow of his bones and the flutter of all the human hearts around him was getting to him.

 

Hopefully they’d be supplied soon or he’d have to break his moral code and snag a German. It was forbidden by the Geneva Convention but most of them were on the point of starvation. He hadn’t had a clan since he was youngling but Easy had become his family in that way. If he had to slit a few German throats to keep his found-clan alive, he would.

 

Chuck was startled out of his thoughts by someone plopping into the foxhole beside him. He didn’t startle because he knew that scent intimately. Chuck smiled at Babe and the human beamed back at him. He looked a little pale around the edges but his cheeks were red and his eyes were bright.

 

“Babe.”

 

“Chuck.”

 

Chuck laughed and pulled the human into a hug. Their rifles tumbled into the hole as they wrapped around each other, smiling while their noses brushed. Chuck was content to simply breathe him in but Babe slanted his mouth across his own. It was unwise to do it out during the day even if they were in a foxhole, even though everyone in Easy knew of the vamps claim on the human. It was rather daring of his Philly boy and it sent a hot shock of pleasure down between his thighs.

 

Chuck cradled Babe’s jaw in his hand and coaxed him into a slower kiss. He licked at his chapped lips and drank up Babe’s sweet little moan.

 

“I’m glad you’re back. I missed you,” Chuck hummed as he reluctantly broke the kiss. He thumbed at Babe’s cheek and knew there were twin red marks beneath the scarf that were long on their way to healing. “Joe missed you too. He didn’t mean to, you know that right? He wasn’t even fully conscious when he did it. You should’ve seen him when he realized it was you, he-”

 

“Shut up, Chuck,” Babe groaned. “God damn you vamps are chatty fucks. I _know_ , okay?” Chuck felt a pang of relief when Babe finally grinned. “I know. He wouldn’t hurt me on purpose, neither of you would. You’re crazy about me.”

 

“We are,” Chuck promised, patting his cheek. They heard the a steady _thumpthump_ of trooper boots before a wave of snow fell into their hole. Joe slid right in and landed on his knees, wide eyed with worry.

 

“Babe.” His words died there. He stared at the human and laid down his gun but otherwise didn’t move. Babe rolled his eyes and opened his arms, laughing when the vampire crawled right in like a puppy. Joe was never any good at expressing his feelings, something that Chuck was sometimes _too_ good at. But Babe got every assurance he needed from the way Joe settled into his lap and wrapped himself all around him. Though his lips were torn up from the cold, the kisses they left were soft as they dropped along his cheek and jaw. He tried to catch Joe in a proper kiss but the vamp was determined to press his apologies into his skin.

 

Joe made a soft, throaty noise when he nuzzled under Babe’s scarf and didn’t hear the human’s heart pick up. _Trust_. Love. Mate.

 

Chuck watched with a smile as Joe laid chaste kisses over every inch of Babe he could reach. “I told you he missed you.”

 

“I see what you mean.” Babe squeezed Joe and laid his cheek against him. “No hard feelings. I’m alright. Even got some food while I was there. Heard we should be relieved soon too.”

 

“They always say that,” Joe muttered.

 

“I think this time it’s true.”

 

“Yeah right,” Joe snorted, nosing under his jaw. “Like fucking Patton himself is gonna bust into Bastogne to save a bunch of paratroopers. You’re out of your mind, Babe. Shut up and let me apologize already.”


End file.
